The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental Sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Pink Dawn’ or as the new plant. The new plant was discovered as a random seedling by the inventor in the summer of 2011 in a residential garden planting in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The nearest Salvia planted in the area was Salvia ‘May Night’. The new plant was an isolated whole plant of flowering size. The new Salvia was further evaluated and asexually propagated by basal cuttings taken by the inventor in Zeeland, Mich., USA in 2012. Salvia ‘Pink Dawn’ was then further evaluated and the resulting asexually propagated plants of the new plant have been found to be true to type and stable in successive generations.